FRESH MEAT
by UsagiDaisuki
Summary: Sesshomaru's mistress has been unfaithful to him and he has al to soon lost interest, now he is looking for someone to satiate his sexual needs will young kagome be the one.


This idea was put into words in a matter of oh …. Not sure lol like an hour o0, I guess this demonstrates how much my brain fries within that time frame hahaha, so don't expect much I guess. Plus I do not own Inuysha or its characters If did I would be filthy rich by now, all right belong to the animators and the creator of Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi.

He needed something new, every time the same shit he would see her, fuck her and then go back to his routine of millionaire of Western Industries one of the biggest corporations of Japan. Frankly he was getting tired of Kagura his current mistress, he needed someone who could take what he needed to offer in bed, which was a whole lot in various aspects.

Every time the same thing, she did not like his roughness, got tired out quickly or was just not that into it. He was not one to brag but according to the several of women that have made their way into his bed he was a really good fuck buddy.

He ignored this situation with Kagura knowing that it was her the one with the problem. As he stepped in the building she lives in he notices a red corvette parked outside, one that looked remarkably like his brother's car. He continues his walk inside where the security guard panics seeing him enter and just nods his head with worry.

When he walks in he goes to the elevator and presses the 15th floor. He asks himself how will he tell her that he does not want her anymore, that he wants someone that can bring the passion back in his eyes and she was just not it. He walks out and flashes his card on the door and steps inside he hears grunting noises and moans.

When he opened her bedroom door the first thing that met his eyes was his brother fucking his mistress, she was tide to the bedpost while he rammed into her. She looked over Inuyasha's shoulder and said, "oh shit" Inuyasha looked back and noticing his brother pulled out of her.

He stared as his brother's penis as it came out of the woman along with all the fluids. Inuyasha quickly stood up and went for his pants, as he did so that Kagura was still tied her legs where spread and her abused pink vagina was on full view swollen and dripping with Inuyasha's semen. She closed her legs in shame and demanded Inuyasha for the key, once unlocked she stood up and put on her clothes.

Sesshomaru just stood there not angry just waiting for an explanation. When Inuayasha came up to say something he cut him off. "Don't worry little brother I was getting rid of this one anyway, you made a nice choice"

He patted him on the shoulder and turned to leave.

"Aren't you going to ask me for an explanation" he turned and looked at her before stating "there is nothing to be said, I am not angry because I myself have lost interest in you, goodbye" as he left that was waiting for the elevator he could hear her loud cries, why was she crying? Was she not the one that wanted something different in the first place?

"Women are such hassles I must remind myself to find a more suitable trustworthy one".

When he got to his car he called his secretary letting her know that he would be going in late to the afternoon meeting today if not then not at all.

He came to a halt when a boy ran towards the street to pick up a ball. He heard a yell "oh my god Sota".

He swerved his car so that it stopped just mere inches from the boy. The boy gasped and after getting over his shock ran towards his sister who immediately searched for any wounds. After seeing he was okay she turned to the man in the car he seems to have gotten a cut on the forehead and needed to be attended to.

She ran u to him after he parked his car and said "im sooooo sorry, my little brother should have paid attention please don't be mad."

Sesshomaru was only paying attention to his suit being ruined in some blood but when he looked up and saw the beauty standing there gasped. He stepped out of the car towering in front of her he was really tall in stature.

"It is okay miss…." She bowed formally "Kagome Higurashi please forgive my brother Souta he has a short attention span" she glared at the boy who coward in fear of his sister.

"Like I said it is okay, but better yet is the boy okay?" she nodded "yes he is thank you for asking"

"My name is Sesshomaru Taisho nice to meet you" he bowed in response and pressed his hand to his forehead, she gasped "oh my may I take you to my house to fix you up, is right across the street from this park" he nodded and was lead away with the girl.

Crossing the street behind her he took note of her figure, she had a very sexy body complete with a beautiful rack, she must have been at least a size double D. And her hair was long and silky just what he loved in women a good filling and hair to pull on. He was brought out of his thoughts when the girl said, "here we are let's fix you up now shall we"

Sesshomaru nodded and in his mind stated 'yes my little minx let's' when he walked in he noticed various pictures of her and her family but what caught him of guard was the picture of her in her school girl uniform. A tight green skirt that revealed her luscious long legs, and a white shirt that was snug enough to see her light pink bra through. He sighed 'yes Sesshomaru you have found a VERY delicious playmate'.

He also noticed that the girl had not aged since the time the photo had been taken, it seemed as though it was very recent.

When she came back into the living room with a first aid kit she took a cotton swab dipped it in alcohol and began to clean his wound. All he stared at was her reddish lips, she seemed as if she was a lip biter he would know since he had the same habit. No worries though in time she will be using her lips for other purposes.

It dawned on him the picture again and he asked "umm Kagome how old are you?" she looked at him and smiled "17 going on 18 in a month why"

He mentally said 'shit…. Well I am not letting go of this; I can wait ive gone longer than a month besides there are other things that can be done until she is legal sooo many' he smiled and said "no reason just curiosity"

Little did Sesshomaru know that curiosity killed the cat but something else brought it back…. And that something is Kagome.

Soooo what do you all think not bad right hahaha well this is a story I had to pull out of my brain and put together very quickly xDD so leave a comment


End file.
